


Дьявола не существует

by Lenuchka, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, FBI witness protection AU, Gun fights, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Games, Modern AU, Murder, Mystery, Single work, Subterfuge, Usual Suspects - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Брендол Хакс, богатый и неприкасаемый мафиозный босс, убит. Армитаж Хакс, единственный свидетель, согласен сотрудничать с ФБР. Но сможет ли специальный агент Бен Соло защитить человека, ставшего живой мишенью? И сможет ли он остаться в стороне от жестокого столкновения двух преступных умов, борющихся за власть?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Devil Doesn’t Exist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423395) by [squire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squire/pseuds/squire). 



> Special thanks to **squire** for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> По мотивам фильма «Подозрительные лица» (англ. The Usual Suspects, другой вариант перевода названия — «Обычные подозреваемые») (1995).
> 
> Рейтинг признан пограничным и согласован с Рейтингом ФБ как Т.
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

Унылым январским утром Бен вошел в кабинет — который делил с По Дэмероном и еще несколькими парнями, — в плохом настроении.

Не сказать чтобы в другие дни оно бывало лучше. После работы и до возвращения в пустую квартиру вечерами с Беном не случалось ничего, чем стоило бы хвастаться на следующий день, кроме обязательного пива в компании с Дэмероном. Он понятия не имел, зачем По настаивал, чтобы он присутствовал в качестве третьего лишнего при его беззастенчивом флирте с сексуальной барменшей в «Пивоварне Такоданы». А по утрам, стирая очередное голосовое сообщение матери и засовывая в нагрудный карман значок ФБР в обложке, Бен давно уже не чувствовал удовлетворения от работы. Да, он прекрасно жил сам по себе, и да, он служил обществу и согражданам. Две бессмысленные победы. Значок давным-давно утратил для него ценность — примерно так же, как отказ стоять и улыбаться в камеру по указке матери.

Но в тот день он наткнулся на утренний отчет, не успев выпить кофе, и прочитанное пробудило в нем желание что-нибудь сломать.

— Я так понимаю, ты видел новости, — усмехнулся идеальный, как всегда, и раздражающе веселый Дэмерон и приподнял брови, когда Бен со стуком поставил кружку, пролив кофе.

— Блядский Брендол Хакс, — прорычал Бен имя одного из самых нечистоплотных, опасных и практически неприкасаемых мафиозных боссов на этом побережье. В их отделе на него, Команданте, и его картель, Первый Орден, накопилась целая гора документов. И их все равно никогда не хватало, чтобы отдать его под суд. Бен знал, ведь он пытался.

— Его давно следовало бы повесить. — То, что Брендолу Хаксу так и не вынесли приговор, не делало его невиновным в глазах Бена.

— А вместо этого он сдох, утонув в собственной крови, — парировал По. — Яд еще не идентифицировали, но можешь быть уверен, это не самоубийство.

— Скорее услуга обществу, — ответил Бен, игнорируя укоряющий взгляд Дэмерона. — Да брось, По. Тот, кто прикончил его, оказал услугу всему Восточному побережью.

Дэмерон не стал возражать, но нахмурился:

— Что случилось с твоей позицией «отличный мотив, но все еще убийство», Бен? — выражение его лица смягчилось. — Я все понял. Но ты бы испытал своего рода катарсис, если бы мы взяли его должным образом…

Бен отхлебнул большой глоток слишком горячего кофе и помрачнел.

— К черту катарсис, — решительно заявил он. — Мне жаль того, кто разозлил боссов настолько, что его назначили на это дело.

— Одна эта причина делает тебя главным кандидатом, — ехидно ухмыльнулся По.

На это Бен улыбнулся, буквально оскалившись.

— Я практически уверен, что Холдо не подпустит меня к расследованию смерти предполагаемого убийцы моего старика. Представь, в какой восторг придет пресса.

— Я бы не поставила деньги на то, что тебя не назначат.

Услышав голос из двери отдельного кабинета, расположенного дальше по коридору, оба оглянулись. Подскочив, По вытянулся в струнку, а Бен предпринял героическую попытку придать лицу выражение, положенное дисциплинированному сотруднику, соблюдающему кодекс трудовой этики. Эмилин Холдо смерила их недовольным взглядом и обратилась к Бену:

— Кое-что позволит вам вести дело и держаться подальше от прессы.

Бен перестал изображать энтузиазм на работе несколько месяцев назад. И не собирался начинать сейчас.

— При всем уважении, мэм, лучше бы нам забыть об этом деле и сэкономить время. Вы же знаете мафию. Все внезапно оглохли, ослепли и онемели. Свидетелей нет…

— Один есть, — безжалостно перебила его Холдо. — Поэтому ты мне и нужен. У нас есть шанс наконец уничтожить этот картель, он — наш счастливый билет. Мы обязаны не дать ему умереть, пока он не затеряется в программе по защите свидетелей, а ты обучен лучше нас всех.

Бен уронил голову в лужу остывающего на столе кофе. Он знал, что недолгая служба в морской пехоте однажды выйдет ему боком.

**~*~**

Армитажу Хаксу исполнилось двадцать семь — мать Бена пренебрежительно называла таких людей «вечными студентами». В настоящее время, вдобавок к экономическому, он должен был скоро получить второе высшее образование — юридическое. Нездоровый на вид молодой человек, одетый с иголочки, в целом мягкий и культурный, с гладкими щеками и очками для чтения в толстой оправе. Тонкий, как листок бумаги, и такой же бесполезный, по крайней мере, с точки зрения следствия.

Очевидно, Брендол Хакс понял, что его единственный сын не приспособлен для грязной работы, и отправил учиться, чтобы впоследствии использовать его математические таланты. Насколько Бен мог судить, Армитаж рос, полностью огражденный от большей части того, что творилось под крышей поместья Хаксов. Да, он был воплощением слова «сотрудничество», и он действительно выдал достаточно «друзей» отца. Шансы на ликвидацию картеля значительно возросли, но расследование убийства самого Команданте выглядело таким же бесперспективным, как прежде. Слишком много ниточек вело в никуда, концы не сходились с концами.

Бена намеренно держали подальше от дела, но основные факты он узнал: Армитаж приехал домой на рождественские каникулы, присутствовал на официальном ужине, устроенном Брендолом для парочки «друзей семьи». Рано покинул его и, согласно записям камер наблюдения, не покидал свою старую детскую до следующего утра, когда слуги обнаружили в столовой остывшее тело его отца. Проверка показала, что Армитаж отведал все блюда, отсутствовал, когда еду готовили, и принес один-единственный подарок — бутылку кореллианского бренди для отца, которая оказалась чиста.

И учитывая, что все остальные гости как сквозь землю провалились, вероятно, убитые тем же человеком, который прикончил Брендола, Армитажа переквалифицировали из подозреваемых в ценного свидетеля и отдали под защиту Бена.

Армитаж, казалось, смирился с безрадостной перспективой ожидания все менее вероятного прорыва в расследовании и не возражал против конспиративной квартиры в неприметном грязном переулке, капризной кофеварки и странной неопределенности в продолжающемся разбирательстве. Возможно, он думал, что ему остается только ждать, поскольку терпение было его единственным преимуществом, и Бен не мог не жалеть его.

— Ты скучаешь по нему? — спросил он как-то вечером, не найдя лучшей темы для разговора. Честно говоря, Бен предпочел бы беседе непрерывное курение, но у них закончились сигареты.

Армитаж пожал плечами, устроившись между пружинистыми диванными подушками и в третий раз, по подсчетам Бена, листая книгу по истории военных кораблей. Подборка книг в конспиративной квартире соответствовала тем годам, когда ее обустроили, — где-то в семидесятые, и даже если бы в нее провели вай-фай, Армитажу все равно запрещено было пользоваться телефоном.

— В детстве я не мог дождаться, когда меня отправят в школу, — наконец ответил он, задумчиво сдвинул брови. — Брендол был… не из тех, кого можно назвать прекрасным отцом.

Он отвечал настолько спокойным тоном, что Бен позавидовал. После смерти Хана он неделями посещал психотерапевта, но все же не мог заставить себя сказать те же слова, не испытывая ни стыда, ни горечи, просто констатируя факт.

— Но он прилично потратился на мое образование, — невесело добавил Армитаж. Мрачный и практичный, он и не вздумал притворяться, что достижения в учебе — исключительно его заслуга. Бен оценил это.

По опыту Бена, пусть и ограниченному, в силу его молодости, не существовало только добрых или только злых людей. Самыми большими грехами Армитажа Хакса являлись самоуверенность и почти болезненная наивность. Он наверняка знал, что легальный отцовский бизнес не принесет того дохода, к которому он привык, судя по количеству накрахмаленных рубашек и элегантных брюк, но, вероятно, научился не задавать вопросов. Он мог даже испытывать привязанность к своему старику, странную, инстинктивную, как это бывает в семье. У Бена имелся собственный двадцатичетырехлетний опыт.

— Мы найдем виновных в его смерти, — сказал он ободряюще. Он плевать хотел на то, что психологи называли «закрытием», но Армитаж выглядел как человек, который именно в этом нуждался. Чистенький, аккуратный, нормальный. Необремененный багажом неоправданных ожиданий, стыда и вины.

— Во имя справедливости? — Армитаж усмехнулся, слишком сухо и неискренне. — Все вокруг называют моего отца проходимцем, мошенником, говорят, что его руки по локоть в крови. Его убийство — точно несправедливое деяние?

— Да, — ответил Бен. — Нельзя совершать дурные поступки с благородными целями.

Армитаж уставился в книгу, низко опустив голову, непослушная прядь волос упала на оправу очков. Бен отметил, что он так и не перевернул страницу.

— Я серьезно, — Бен прервал молчание, когда оно стало совсем невыносимым. Ничего не было сказано, ничего не изменилось, но все же Армитажа окутывала такая ощутимая скорбь, что Бен удивился, как он не почувствовал ее раньше. Он хотел чтобы Армитаж знал: Бен на его стороне.

Ответом стал короткий болезненный смешок:

— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть. Хотел бы увидеть на суде того, кто убил моего отца. Я бы лично пустил ему пулю в лоб, если б смог.

Бен вздрогнул. Он знал, внутреннее чутье подсказывало ему, что в этих, вроде бы прохладных, отношениях отца и сына скрывалась глубина, о которой не упоминалось в отчетах, но даже он не ожидал такой…силы.

Впервые с начала их невольного сожительства в глазах Армитажа блеснули слезы. Он был старше Бена, но почему-то казался более молодым, хрупким, одиноким и красивым… Черт. Бену следовало держать себя в руках.

Армитаж фыркнул, неловко улыбаясь пораженному Бену.

— Я знаю, что так нельзя. Дурные поступки с благородными целями. Я тебя услышал и согласен.

Забыв о книге, он обхватил себя длинными руками в какой-то пародии на объятия. Бен захотелось утешить его, но такое поведение было недопустимым.

— Я рад, что ты здесь, специальный агент, — тихо и застенчиво сказал Армитаж, словно прочитав его мысли.

— Бен.

Хотя бы это Бен мог ему дать. А потом он встал и пошел готовить себе еще чашку кофе, пока Армитаж не заметил, как он покраснел. Ему показалось, что Армитаж смотрит ему вслед, слегка улыбаясь. Улыбка, потаенная и неуверенная, стала первой трещиной в его маске стоического спокойствия. Кайло захотелось снова увидеть ее.

Черт, улыбка Армитажа была прекрасна.


	2. Chapter 2

Следующим утром им снова пришлось переехать. В Бюро заметили подозрительную закономерность: кто-то повсюду искал сына Брендола Хакса и медленно, но верно приближался к ним. За последние три недели они сменили уже три квартиры, и у Бена появилось плохое предчувствие.

— Кто-то страшно в тебе заинтересован. Похоже, боятся того, что ты можешь рассказать.

— Удручающе мало, — сухо ответил Армитаж, когда они устроились на заднем сиденье неприметного фургона.

— Но они-то об этом не знают, — мрачно заметил Бен.

Он знал, что именно делает ФБР: Армитажа превратили в жужжащую муху, приманку для самых отчаявшихся пауков, — и ненавидел это. Фургон резко повернул, и Бен успокаивающе положил руку на плечо Армитажа, и тот не отодвинулся, даже когда они снова выехали на прямую дорогу.

— Что не умаляет твоей храбрости, — добавил Бен, внезапно ощутив необходимость это сказать. Они практически нарисовали на спине Армитажа мишень, и Бен не знал, как долго его смогут прятать от чужих глаз.

— Легко быть храбрым, когда чувствуешь себя в безопасности, — едва слышно произнес Армитаж. По инерции его плотнее прижало к боку Бена, и Бен обнял его за плечи, чтобы защитить затылок Армитажа от потряхивания на ухабах. Тяжесть пистолета в кобуре еще никогда не казалась Бену такой правильной и успокаивающей.

**~*~**

— И что теперь?

Они только что устроились в новом доме. Ну как «в доме» — в выдаваемой за него конспиративной квартире. В ней имелась всего лишь одна спальня, и Бена совершенно не радовала перспектива ютиться на диване в гостиной.

В ответ на вопрос Армитажа он кивнул на окно. Жалюзи опустили, но сквозь их щели и между перекладинами ржавой пожарной лестницы Бен видел наблюдающую за улицей команду прикрытия.

— Постарайся расслабиться. Мы позаботимся о твоей безопасности.

— А потом?

Бен знал, что он имеет в виду. Не через час, не завтра. После слушаний — устроят ли для него видеоконференцию или привезут на заседание — после того, как он даст показания под присягой, после того, как все закончится.

— Тебя определят в программу по защите свидетелей. Новое имя, новое место, новое начало.

Армитаж Хакс исчезнет и никогда не вернется. Даже Бену не позволят узнать, куда он отправился.

— Могут заставить перекрасить волосы на время, — пошутил он.

Он никогда не умел шутить, поэтому они оба удивились, когда Армитаж открыто и искренне рассмеялся. Его смех звучал для Бена победной музыкой. Он смотрел, как Армитаж убирает с лица золотисто-рыжую прядь, как глаза за стеклами очков искрятся зеленью, и думал: «Я втрескался по уши».

— Чертова рыжина, — согласился Армитаж. — Проклятье семьи Хаксов.

И тут же между его бровями снова пролегла морщинка.

— Прости, — поспешно извинился Бен. Армитаж явно старался держать все в себе, но Бен тоже испытывал эту боль.

— Это нормально, что тебе больно. Нормально горевать. Он был твоим отцом.

Бен не помнил, когда успел взять Армитажа за руку, но заметил, что тот не отдернул ее.

— Держу пари, что твой отец хотя бы был хорошим человеком, — пробормотал Армитаж ему в плечо, и Бен застыл.

— Извини. Не стоило. Мне очень жаль… — Армитаж немедленно отстранился, в его глазах заплескалась паника. И Бен перебил его, пока он не довел себя до истерики.

— Все в порядке, но как ты узнал? — Бену пришло в голову, что, возможно, именно поэтому Холдо поручила ему эту работу. Специальное обучение, как же.

— Ты слишком сострадателен для специального агента, — Армитаж нервно хрустнул пальцами, словно ожидал наказания за сказанные не к месту слова. Бен на мгновение задался вопросом, каким же мудаком был Брендол.

— И ты продолжаешь играть с золотыми кубиками, когда тебе скучно. Они выглядят раритетными, потертыми и старыми. И всегда нащупываешь их в кармане, когда мы говорим о моем… — его дыхание сбилось, а пальцы, сжавшись, впились ногтями в кожу ладоней.

— Эй, все нормально, — Бен снова взял его за руки и осторожно разжал тонкие пальцы.

— Из тебя бы вышел хороший детектив, — он погладил большими пальцами выступающие костяшки и почувствовал, как ладони Армитажа медленно разжались.

— Но пари ты бы проиграл, — снова пошутил он, криво улыбнувшись. — Мой отец… пожалуй, он был не из худших, просто мелкий мошенник. И однажды зарвался: попытался переиграть Первый Орден.

Теперь застыл Армитаж, широко распахнув глаза от ужаса.

— Люди моего отца убили твоего? О боже. Ты должен… обязан меня ненавидеть…

— Нет! — Бен еле удержался от крика. Он сделал бы что угодно, лишь бы Армитаж никогда не плакал. Все, лишь бы крупные предательские слезы не капали из глаз Армитажа. — Ты же не знал. И ничего не мог сделать. Ты с ним даже не жил. Конечно, я тебя не виню.

— Я бы хотел… хотел, — всхлипывал Армитаж в его объятиях. Его мягкие волосы оказались прямо…

Поцелуй, которым Бен коснулся их, был исключительно утешающим, по крайней мере, он пытался себя в этом убедить.

Но затем Армитаж повернул голову, ошеломленный, доверчивый, и его губы оказались еще мягче волос.

«Нехорошо», — твердил голос Эмилин Холдо в голове у Бена. Он нарушил правила и служебную дисциплину. Но ничто и никогда не казалось более правильным, чем целовать Армитажа, неловко тычась носом в оправу очков, обнимать его, дарить безопасность и ласку. Делить с ним жалкую односпальную кровать, ведь Армитаж просил, умолял его остаться.

Да и плохим бы он был сыном Хана Соло, если бы иногда не допускал мелких нарушений. Не важно, что он также был сыном экс-конгрессвумен Леи Органы, которая не совершила в своей жизни ни единого неправильного поступка, не считая недолгого брака с Ханом. Не считая рождения Бена. Но об этом не стоило думать.

Его поступок не мог не быть правильным, ведь Армитаж так правильно сидел у него на коленях, положив голову на руки Бену.

— В детстве, я хотел, чтобы он гордился мной, — признался Армитаж в уютной темноте.

Бен запустил пальцы в его волосы, очарованный ими, пусть и из-за отсутствия света они из золотисто-рыжих превратились в темно-серые.

— Я тоже. Забавно. Он бы так разозлился, узнав, что теперь я работаю на ФБР.

Пальцы Армитажа чертили неразличимые узоры на обнаженной груди Бена.

— Так вот почему ты к ним присоединился? Чтобы выяснить, кто именно…

Бен пожал плечами. Ему следовало мыслить рационально, иначе горы документов начали бы преследовать его даже во сне.

— Мы так и не собрали достаточно доказательств. Картель был слишком мощным.

— Порочная империя моего отца, — презрительно бросил Армитаж. — Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь вам ее разрушить.

Торжественность этой клятвы позабавила Бена, заставив улыбнуться. Решимость Армитажа вызывала симпатию, но печальная правда заключалась в том, что его сведений катастрофически не хватало. Даже Бен, который знал далеко не все, предполагал, что какая-то крупная рыба уже вырвалась из сети.

Не в первый раз он задался вопросом, как Армитаж справится с последствиями. Придется начинать все заново, он лишится всех стипендий. Вместо отцовских денег придется воспользоваться ссудой, чтобы закончить учебу. В один миг потерять всех друзей и знакомых.

— Жаль, я не могу передать Фазме, что я в порядке, — сонно пробормотал Армитаж. И снова его мысли оказались созвучны мыслям Бена.

— Хм?

— Она моя соседка. На год старше, скоро выпускается. Высшие баллы, гроза профессоров. Мой самый близкий друг.

О, подруга-студентка. Ясно. Студенческая среда пропитана злобой и завистью. У Бена не хватило духу сказать, что, как бы хорошо Армитаж ни думал о своей подруге, она ни разу не связалась с полицией после первого формального сообщения о пропаже ее соседа по квартире, когда тот не вернулся после рождественских каникул. О смерти Брендола Хакса сообщили всего однажды, прежде чем ФБР пресекло все публикации. Статья со скромным заголовком ограничивалась упоминанием легального бизнеса и публичного образа, с тех пор вся информация держалась в секрете. Мисс Фазма, вероятно, даже не заметила связи.

— Она будет ужасно волноваться, — печально вздохнул Армитаж.

Стоило сменить тему. Бен знал, как плохо не иметь настоящих друзей. По вечно твердил, что беспокоится о нем, вытаскивал его «повеселиться», но тут же бросал ради очередной любовницы.

— Все с ней будет в порядке, — успокоил Бен Армитажа. — Скоро все закончится, но ей лучше держаться от этого дела подальше. — Нечего пугать его, давая понять, что любой контакт с внешним миром подвергает опасности их самих и друзей Армитажа.

— Конечно, — проворчал Армитаж и зевнул, ерзая и устраивая их обоих, пока не улегся на спину, подложив под нее комковатую подушку. Бен оказался прижат к его боку. Одной рукой он обнял Армитажа за талию, положив голову на его мягкий живот, а их ноги переплелись друг с другом.

— Но одно сообщение не повредило бы. Просто дать ей знать, что я в порядке. В конце концов, я собираюсь жить долго и счастливо и больше никогда с ней не общаться. Так не честно.

— Тише, — успокаивающе произнес Бен. Он понимал, что это просто вполне объяснимое раздражение изоляцией, тишиной и скукой, которое ищет выхода, но Армитажу все же нужно было поспать. Бен отогнал виноватую мысль о личном телефоне, надежно спрятанном в заднем кармане джинсов и сейчас зарытом в кучу одежды возле кровати. Ему не полагался телефон, но на это условие матери он согласился. Лея не требовала звонить ей, но хотя бы могла связаться с ним в жизненно важных ситуациях. Холдо надерет ему задницу, если узнает… Но то, о чем она не знала, ее не беспокоило. Рядом клевал носом Армитаж, и Бен, купаясь в редком чувстве безопасности и комфорта, тоже уснул.

**~*~**

Команда прикрытия дремала снаружи в машине.

Как позже выяснилось, у них не было ни шанса. Они умерли прежде, чем увидели быстрое и бесшумное нападение на дом.


	3. Chapter 3

Бен проснулся от запаха дыма и холодного дуновения. Запаха привычного и знакомого — на такой работе он мог выкурить пачку в день. Армитаж от него не отставал — если бы существовал способ безопасно вводить в вены никотин и кофеин, студенты-юристы уже бы его придумали. Нет, именно холодный воздух заставил Бена поднять веки, без раздумий выскочить из-под одеяла, нащупывая пистолет под подушкой. Сквозняк — значит, окно открыто, а открывать его было незачем.

Он успел. Продрав глаза, Бен увидел блики тусклого утреннего света на полированном металле пистолета с глушителем, направленного на него с другого конца комнаты. Мужчина — атлетически сложенный, одетый в черное и в маске — только что влез в окно. На полу перед ним Армитаж пытался сесть, вероятно, получив по голове. В расфокусированном после удара взгляде плескался ужас. Этот дурак все еще сжимал в руке сигарету. Пальцы Бена, наконец, нащупали ствол.

— Даже не думай, агент. Оставь пистолет спать. Руки вверх, — донесся мужской голос сквозь прикрывающую рот шерстяную ткань. Бен, стиснув зубы, повиновался. Если он сможет выиграть время и использовать элемент неожиданности, при условии, что киллер явился один, Армитаж сумеет сбежать.

Вот только Армитаж, похоже, окаменел от страха и потому медленно соображал. Он только моргал, мелко и часто хватая воздух побелевшими губами, затем пробормотал:

— Я просто хотел немного подышать свежим воздухом.

— Думал, что сможешь от нас спрятаться? — мужчина склонил голову набок, разглядывая Армитажа сквозь прорези маски холодными голубыми глазами, жестокими и насмешливыми. Бен мысленно застонал. Так он еще и болтун. Вероятно, ему приказали перед выстрелом передать сообщение. Бессмыслица, эффективнее было бы пристрелить его, а потом спокойно и без суеты покончить с Армитажем. Черт, в него все еще целились. Бен попытался незаметно переступить с ноги на ногу, готовясь к прыжку. Его подстрелят, но если повезет, то Армитаж получит фору.

— Не трогайте его, — высоким дрожащим голосом выпалил Армитаж. В глубине души Бен счет это милым, но рациональная часть его разума кричала: «Вставай и беги». А дальше случилось нечто совсем неожиданное.

— Может, и не трону, — рассмеялся мужчина, нацелив пистолет на Армитажа. Его тон стал ледяным: — Сноук передает привет.

На лице Армитажа мелькнуло выражение крайнего изумления.

Палец мужчины нажал на спуск.

Вылетевшая из ствола пуля застала Бена в прыжке.

Кто-то закричал. Бок чем-то обожгло, хлестнув раскаленной добела болью. Он упал вперед на киллера, впечатавшись вместе с ним в стену, и схватил за руку с пистолетом. Тот снова пальнул, с потолка посыпалась штукатурка. Бен вывернул его руку вверх и назад, на мгновение встретился взглядом с яростными голубыми глазами, зарычав, надавил. Пистолет выстрелил в третий раз, и тело между стеной и Беном обмякло.

Бен повалился на спину, схватившись за пистолет. Рука, из которой он его выдернул, безвольно упала.

Шерстяная ткань на шее киллера была обожжена, вокруг нее расползалось мокрое черное пятно.

С потолка на дешевый линолеум все еще с тихим шелестом осыпалась штукатурка. Рация на прикроватном столике невинно моргала лампочкой и молчала. Их никто не предупредил. Позади него, свернувшись калачиком, тихо всхлипывал Армитаж.

— Черт, Армитаж… — Бен развернулся и снова выругался: мышцы туловища напряглись от движения, и бок пронзила резкая боль. Адреналин почти выветрился, у Бена подкашивались колени.

— Бен! — Армитаж приподнялся и на четвереньках пополз к нему. — Ты ранен!

Бен посмотрел на свой бок. По ноге медленно стекал ручеек крови. Было даже не очень больно. Он потрогал рану рукой. Блядь. Ладно, ему больно.

— Это всего лишь царапина.

— Ты истекаешь кровью… в тебя стреляли… — Армитаж постепенно впадал в истерику.

— Тише, он почти меня не задел, — Бен поставил пистолет на предохранитель и бросил на кровать.

Армитаж энергично тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь прийти в себя от шока. После этого, наконец, встал и, пошатываясь, сходил в крохотную ванную и обратно. В руках он держал аптечку — единственную чистую вещь в этой дыре, и то потому, что ее они принесли с собой. Достал антисептик, марлю, два мотка бинтов и принялся за работу.

— А ты знаешь, что делать, — похвалил Армитажа Бен, когда его корпус обвила компрессионная повязка, не слишком тугая и не слишком свободная. Он коснулся щеки Армитажа и почувствовал, как тот неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Я шесть месяцев пробыл бойскаутом, пока тревожность и панические атаки не взяли верх, — Армитаж очаровательно хмурился, полностью сосредоточенный на своих действиях.

Бен рассмеялся. Жжение в боку стало терпимым. Ощутив, как холодный январский воздух покалывает обнаженную, влажную от пота кожу, Бен поднялся, чтобы закрыть окно.

— Мне очень жаль, — снова начал Армитаж.

Бен покачал головой:

— Нечего было так крепко спать. Мы оба повели себя неосторожно, а здесь сработал профессионал. Мне нужно позвонить своим, чтобы нас забрали, — Бен надел рубашку и джинсы и схватил рацию. Закончив разговор, он снова сконцентрировался на деле.

Бен не жалел о том, что обезвредил угрозу, но, черт возьми, этот парень мог стать той самой, необходимой им, зацепкой, если бы они смогли его разговорить. А так — он проговорился лишь об одном. Назвал имя, которое, насколько было известно Бену, пока не всплывало в ходе расследования.

— Он сказал: «Сноук передает привет». Знаешь, кого он имел в виду?

У Армитажа перехватило дыхание. Он крепко зажмурился и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Бен чуть не спросил, что не так, но вспомнил. Панические атаки. А эти волнения не могли пройти бесследно.

— Черт, тебе нужно… — но Армитаж помахал рукой в универсальном жесте «Нет, спасибо», сглотнул и, моргнув, открыл глаза. Его взгляд снова стал осмысленным и спокойным.

— Вроде, отец упоминал о нем. Он… всего лишь бухгалтер, — Армитаж казался озадаченным, почти возмущенным. — Я думал… Сноук должен заниматься спонсорскими делами отца и сбором пожертвований. По крайней мере, по словам отца. Понятия не имею, чем он на самом деле занимался.

Бен кивнул, почувствовав прилив волнения. Если этот человек ведал финансами Брендола Хакса, возможно, он располагает всей информацией, необходимой для окончательного уничтожения картеля.

— Он явно желает взять организацию под контроль. И, должно быть, боится, что ты можешь про него рассказать.

— Он невероятно стар, — пробормотал Армитаж, словно это было самым страшным прегрешением таинственного Сноука.

Бен не удержался от ласковой улыбки:

— А что-нибудь реально полезное?

— У него офис в центре города, на самом верху башни «Превосходство».

**~*~**

Машина резко повернула, и Бен, покачнувшись, на мгновение потерял равновесие: он натягивал через голову водолазку, скрючившись в тесноте на заднем сиденье. По услужливо свернул хлопковую рубашку, которую Бен носил в конспиративной квартире, и поморщившись от неприятного запаха, закинул ее под сиденье. Затем протянул Бену бронежилет и помог затянуть ремни.

— Симпатичная заплатка, — заметил он, увидев работу Армитажа. — Уверен, что не хочешь отлежаться?

— Просто царапина, — помотал головой Бен, стараясь не думать, что, не выскочи он на траекторию пули, та оказалась бы в голове Армитажа. Слава богу, вовремя проснулся.

— Не лучший будильник, — проворчал По. — И мы все еще не выяснили, как они узнали, где вы прячетесь.

Бен мрачно кивнул. Кто-то мог продавать их, сливая информацию. Они были на волосок от гибели.

— И как мальчик-адвокат отреагировал? Не заработал нервный срыв?

Бен покачал головой: несмотря на слабые нервы, Армитаж превосходно справлялся со стрессом. Бен подавил улыбку, вспомнив, насколько ошеломленным он выглядел, когда киллер наставил на него пистолет. Человеческая натура иногда невероятно причудлива.

— Думаю, до этого момента Армитаж не понимал всей полноты опасности, в которой находится. Он выглядел таким удивленным, когда осознал, что его сейчас убьют…

По закусил щеку, пожал плечами:

— Да, такие глупцы иногда забывают о страхе, когда это как раз необходимо.

Армитажа увезли на другой машине, и он успел напоследок лишь быстро обнять Бена. И Бену согрело душу то, как крепко, хоть и всего на миг, прижался к нему Хакс с невысказанным вопросом в глазах: суждено ли им увидеться вновь? Бен на это надеялся. Как только они задержат Сноука.

Они приближались к «Превосходству». Две другие команды уже направлялись к башне с разных сторон. Скоро Сноук узнает о провале своего киллера, поэтому желательно воспользоваться каждой секундой его неведения. Вот Бен и переодевался для штурма на заднем сиденье бронированной машины, мчащейся со скоростью девяносто миль в час.

Закрепив кобуру, По протянул ему пистолет:

— Готов?

Бен повел плечами и похлопал себя по карманам.

— Готов, — он нахмурился и попытался передвинуться и наклониться, чтобы заглянуть под сиденье. С его широченными плечами и в прочном бронежилете в ограниченном пространстве машины было не развернуться.

— Ты чего ерзаешь? Белка в штаны залезла?

— Кажется, телефон вывалился из-за всех этих телодвижений, — пробормотал Бен себе под нос. Телефона не было в заднем кармане джинсов, а Бен убедился, что не забыл его, покидая засвеченную квартиру. Уборщики подняли бы шум, найдя его, и Холдо орала бы не один час.

— Рация? — разумеется, По решил, что ослышался.

Бен закатил глаза и оставил эту тему. Молча усмехнувшись, он постучал пальцем по нагрудному карману с рацией — визг тормозов заглушил все, что Бен мог сказать.

Они почти приехали.

А затем обе их рации включились почти одновременно, затрещав. По оказался быстрее, его наушник уже был на нем. Бен все равно предоставил бы общение ему, он всегда был менее разговорчив, не рвался взять перед начальством под козырек, услышав любой новый приказ. Он занялся тем, что прикрепил камеру и убедился в ее работоспособности. Услышав рядом резкий вздох, он наконец повернул голову.

Глаза По, ставшие совсем темными под насупленными бровями и нехарактерно тревожные, уставились на него.

— Обнаружили машину, которая перевозила нашего свидетеля на новое место. Машина протаранена, наши парни застрелены.

Бен смог выдохнуть лишь одно слово:

— Армитаж?

По, на мгновение прищурившись, покачал головой:

— На заднем сиденье крови нет. Кем бы ни были похитители, молодой Хакс нужен им живым и здоровым.

Их машина, сопровождаемая следующим позади подкреплением, уперлась в бордюр перед башней «Превосходство». Шестьдесят четыре этажа нависали над ними, голубые тонированные окна угрожающе поблескивали.


	4. Chapter 4

Бен зашагал вслед за По, и вскоре они ввалились в один из общих лифтов. Техник группы захвата занялся охранной системой здания и быстро перенаправил контроль за системой видеонаблюдения и над ключ-картами на их терминал. Рация По продолжала трещать, пока они получали информацию о схеме здания и путях отступления. Офис Алистера Сноука располагался на самом верхнем этаже, куда можно было подняться только на частном лифте. Система показывала, что его кабина пуста, но она застряла на шестьдесят четвертом этаже и не реагировала ни на какие команды. Итак, предстояло подниматься по лестнице.

— Понял, — По разговаривал с подчиненными, Бен прислушался, чтобы не пропустить важные детали. Рация снова затрещала, когда на той же частоте появился еще один голос.

— Помните, этот Сноук нужен нам живым, — тон Холдо не допускал возражений.

Бен закатил глаза. Ясно, что он нужен для предъявления обвинения. Судя по тому, что сказал киллер, вероятно, именно Сноук взял под контроль Первый Орден — или намеревался взять.

— Надо просто выкурить его, — пробормотал Бен, открывая стеклянную дверь пожарной лестницы. Короткий коридор вел за угол, в центральный холл. Мимо них прошел отряд бойцов с бронированными щитами и занял позицию, готовясь прикрывать их.

На этаже было очень тихо, даже гул электроники, ассоциирующийся у Бена с офисными помещениями, полностью глушился тяжелыми дверями и толстым ковром. Отсутствие звуков нервировало. Помещение выглядело слишком просторным и роскошным для небольшой бухгалтерской фирмы. Планировка оказалась сложной и запутанной: коридоры ветвились, образуя слишком много поворотов, за которыми можно было спрятаться. Это напоминало скорее крепость, чем офис. У Бена возникло плохое предчувствие.

Он обернулся — практически инстинктивно, а не потому, что услышал что-то, — и как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как одна из настенных панелей распахнулась, открывая потайной ход.

По закричал и отшатнулся к стене, держась за правую руку. Выстрел в него сопровождался лишь едва слышным хлопком. Бен поднял пистолет и наугад пальнул в темноту.

А затем они оказались повсюду: темная неприметная одежда, темные маски, совсем как у мужчины, вломившегося через окно в конспиративную квартиру. Появился звук — какофония предупреждающих криков и выстрелов. Бен нырнул за перегородку и пополз назад, волоча за собой По. Вдруг он обо что-то споткнулся.

Нога. Тело. Дорогой серый костюм поверх бронежилета скрытого ношения, как у высококлассного телохранителя. Вокруг дырки в голове запеклась кровь. Бен коснулся ладонью его шеи. Уже коченеет.

Еще один, без видимых огнестрельных ранений, но с неестественно вывернутой шеей, лежал в нескольких шагах от первого.

— Что за…

— Кто-то добрался сюда раньше нас, — прорычал Бен. В голове мелькнула мысль, что перед ним — мертвые охранники Сноука, а коммандос в черном, устроившие бойню в коридоре, работают на того, кто хочет взять верх в борьбе за власть.

В стену напротив попала пуля, посыпалась штукатурка. В целом же шум боя, кажется, отдалялся к лестнице, игнорируя двух агентов, сидящих в быстро растекающейся луже крови. Черт! По, бледный как полотно, теребил петли ремня.

Бену потребовалось несколько драгоценных секунд, чтобы наклониться над ним, прикрыв своей широкой спиной, и туго затянуть ремень вокруг предплечья. Пуля, вероятно, задела вену. Жгут предотвратит кровопотерю, но По все равно вышел из строя. Он всегда дерьмово стрелял левой рукой.

— С тобой все будет в порядке, — заверил Бен, прислонив его к стене, в относительной безопасности — прикрытого массивным столом администратора.

— Да что ты, — слабо рассмеялся По. Но Бен не засмеялся в ответ. В наступившей тишине Бену показалось, что он слышит голоса из-за величественной, обитой кожей, двери справа.

— Думал, новые друзья помогут тебе? — снисходительно проскрежетал незнакомый Бену голос — глухое, злобное карканье какого-то старика.

— Сдавайся, — напряженно произнес другой голос, с наигранным спокойствием, скрывающим внутреннюю панику. — ФБР повсюду. Тебе не уйти.

И этот голос он бы узнал где угодно.

— Бен, погоди… — но Бен не слушал. Он вышиб дверь ногой и ринулся в комнату, сжимая пистолет обеими руками.

При виде открывшейся картины он почувствовал, как у него по спине побежали мурашки.

Комната была просторной и роскошно обставленной. Целую стену занимали полки с аккуратно расставленными папками. Между ними расположился встроенный прямоугольный террариум. Толстая, покрытая серой чешуей змея лениво свернулась под мощной нагревательной лампой. Только едва заметное движение головы выдавало, что шум ее разбудил. И теперь она наблюдала за комнатой круглыми немигающими глазами. Чуть в стороне от террариума, прислонившись к полкам, стоял высокий лысый человек с ядовитым, похожим на змеиный, взглядом. Он, как щитом, прикрывался дрожащим Армитажем, приставив к его горлу нож для бумаг.

— Брось нож, — приказал Бен. Стрельба снаружи только что утихла. Его наушник затрещал, передавая сообщение от оперативника о зачистке этажа. — Все кончено, взятие заложника тебе не поможет. Бежать некуда.

Лицо старого Сноука исказилось от гнева, покрытая пятнами кожа стянулась, образовав сеть глубоких морщин. Его макушка блестела и шелушилась, а на костяшках и запястьях ярко выделялись такие же воспаленные красные пятна. Бен принюхался. Воздух был пропитан запахом жира, каких-то трав и лекарств. Похоже, кожа Сноука находилась в ужасном состоянии.

— Думаю, ты меня отпустишь, — прошипел Сноук. — Ты же хочешь, чтобы он остался жив?

Армитаж стоял неподвижно, едва дыша.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил Бен. Армитаж сглотнул и вздрогнул, когда его дернувшийся кадык соприкоснулся с лезвием.

— Д-да, — выдохнул он. — Они вытащили меня из машины, я…

— О-хо-хо, — Сноук зашелся таким смехом, словно у него в горле застряла гремучая змея. — Я смотрю, этот мелкий ублюдок обвел тебя вокруг пальца. Не понимаю, как Брендол мог считать тебя слабовольным, мой дорогой Армитаж? Но он был глупцом, не так ли?

У Бена за спиной распахнулась дверь, в комнату ворвались еще двое агентов и встали по бокам, чтобы Сноук оказался под перекрестным огнем. Сноук прищурился, повернувшись к ним, и Бен увидел, как его пальцы сжались на рукоятке ножа. Он поднял руку. Агенты остановились, выжидая.

— Отпусти его, — спокойно повторил Бен. Приказ Холдо эхом отдавался в его голове: «Взять Сноука живым». — Мы можем договориться о твоем будущем, но ты должен сотрудничать.

— Хочешь, чтобы я выдал все секреты? — Сноук снова усмехнулся. — Первый Орден принадлежит мне, — рявкнул он. — Я наблюдал за каждым ходом, каждой сделкой, каждым продажным копом, каждым шантажируемым политиком, каждым мошенником-бизнесменом, я знаю все их планы. Но, полагаю, одну тайну я могу вам открыть прямо сейчас, — он ухмыльнулся, глянув на Армитажа. — Я могу рассказать вам все об этом маленьком…

Армитаж ахнул, когда тонкая красная линия расчертила его горло поперек: лезвие слегка надрезало кожу. И Бен без раздумий нажал на курок.

Нож выпал из руки Сноука. Его тело обмякло и повисло на плече Армитажа. Между безжалостных, словно у рептилии, глаз зияла круглая дырочка. Армитаж закричал, взмахнув руками, а затем подался назад и врезался в стену с полками, вдребезги разбив террариум — налетев на него вместе с телом Сноука. Нагревательная лампа заискрила и лопнула.

— Блядь!

— Вытащите их!

— Парни, документы!

Бен уловил запах горящей бумаги за долю секунды до того, как вспыхнула вся стена. Он услышал глухой хлопок вытесненного воздуха, и его ударило волной жара, как при небольшом взрыве. Мать его! Он вспомнил: у Сноука было кожное заболевание, а те папки и документы, с которыми он работал ежедневно, вероятно, покрылись слоем парафина. И теперь их поглотило быстро разгорающееся пламя.

Черт. У него еще будет время укорять себя за уничтожение документов. Сейчас же он схватил Армитажа за руку и вытащил из комнаты.

**~*~**

— Тебе отдали приказ не стрелять!

Бен задрал подбородок и вызывающе посмотрел в лицо разъяренной Холдо.

— Я оценил ситуацию и принял решение…

— Заткнись, Соло! — рявкнула Эмилин Холдо. — Со смертью Сноука и уничтожением всех финансовых документов добрая половина картеля избежит суда, и это твоя вина! У тебя было единственное задание…

— Мое задание состояло в том, чтобы защищать Армитажа Хакса, — перебил ее Бен, наплевав на субординацию. — Что я и сделал. Возможно, вы готовы пожертвовать жизнью свидетеля, невинного человека, ради безупречного завершения дела, но я — нет! С меня хватит.

Значок, звякнув, приземлился на стол Холдо. Пистолет Бен более осторожно, но столь же решительно положил рядом и, круто повернувшись, вышел.


	5. Chapter 5

_— Привет, Бен. Это я, Армитаж._

Бен прижал телефон к уху, чтобы заглушить шум метро, и почувствовал, как сердце от волнения и беспокойства забилось быстрее.

— Привет, рыжик, — он улыбнулся, услышав веселое фырканье. — Разве тебе можно звонить мне?

После неразберихи в «Превосходстве» он было решил, что придется дать Хаксу свой обычный телефонный номер, но потом нашел-таки секретный телефон в кармане куртки, где тот и пролежал все это время. Забавно, как легко потерять вещи, одеваясь в спешке.

Непонятно на что надеясь, он дал этот номер Хаксу перед тем, как того отправили на следующий этап программы по защите свидетелей. Конечно, Хакс ему не позвонит. Не стоит. Но так приятно иметь хоть каплю надежды. Надежды, которая вдруг перестала казаться совсем уж глупой.

_— Я обустраиваюсь, мне довольно скучно. И одиноко._

Бен сочувственно хмыкнул. Последние две недели его жизни можно было охарактеризовать так же.

_— Я тут подумал… Как насчет ужина с видом на «Золотые ворота»?_

— Господи, ты не должен говорить такие вещи по телефону, — Бен понизил голос, хотя знал, что опасность практически отсутствует. Этот номер не знал никто, кроме его матери.

_— Ты прав. Есть кое-что, что я предпочел бы сказать тебе лично._

От голоса Армитажа Бена внезапно бросило в жар. Этот чопорный, аккуратный, наивный парень мог быть дьявольски возбуждающим, когда хотел. И Бен любил это.

Черт, Бен любил _его_.

И разве что-то держало Бена на Восточном побережье?

**~*~**

По Дэмерон опустил руку — он стучал так долго, что заныли костяшки, — и прислушался. Из квартиры Бена не доносилось ни единого звука, даже слабое эхо уличного движения не просачивалось через окно, которое он всегда оставлял открытым, когда был дома.

Значит, Бен не просто так не отвечал на звонки. Дома его тоже нет. И, если только он не ухитрился каким-то образом проскользнуть мимо пытавшегося попасть внутрь По, то не появлялся он здесь последние три дня.

Дэмерон потер лицо. Плохо. Он знал Бена, тот мог легко погрузиться в пучину отчаяния. Черт бы побрал докторов: нет бы им отпустить его чуть раньше.

Он понимал, за что Бену объявили выговор по тому делу, но вынудить его уйти из ФБР — это уж слишком. Он знал, что, несмотря на не внушающую доверия внешность и серьезные проблемы с начальством, Бен был хорошим человеком, заботливым и преданным. Благодаря ему По не лежал сейчас обескровленным трупом в морге штаб-квартиры. Бен всегда делал то, что считал правильным, даже если это означало подставиться под пули ради друга. Его моральные принципы были прочными.

Вообще не следовало даже близко подпускать его к этому делу, слишком многое в котором относилось к «серой зоне». Как раз во вкусе Холдо с ее политическими амбициями, но слишком тяжелое для такого хорошего человека, как Бен.

Но ведь никто другой не кинулся бы добровольно под пули, прикрывая человека, которого приказали защищать.

Дэмерон поудобнее перехватил сверток в руках и спустился по лестнице. Правая рука все еще плохо его слушалась. Он сел в машину и швырнул пакет на пассажирское сиденье — от разочарования и без того скверное настроение только ухудшилось. Бумажная обертка порвалась, и ткань вылезла наружу.

По со вздохом поднял ее и разгладил. Три дня назад команда зачистки вернула ему рубашку Бена, найденную на полу одной из бронированных машин, использованных при штурме «Превосходства».

Возможно, завтра все получится. У Бена не так уж много друзей, и, насколько было известно По, он не мог вечно хандрить у кого-нибудь на диване. По аккуратно сложил рубашку, упаковывая ее обратно в разорванную обертку.

И тут заметил нечто странное.

В ткани не было дырки. Ни единой прорехи.

По точно помнил место, где пуля задела бок Бена, он даже пошутил насчет повязки. Но в рубашке, которую он держал в руках, отсутствовала дырка в нужном месте.

Бессмыслица. После бесчисленных ночных засад, миссий под прикрытием и сна в обнимку на диване — всего часок-другой после гулянок — По отлично знал, что этот неряха всегда спал в боевой готовности, одетым, чтобы в любой момент вскочить и приступить к действиям.

С чего бы ему спать раздетым на службе? Если только…

«Армитаж» — так он назвал их свидетеля, когда узнал о его похищении. Не «Хакс», не «мальчик-адвокат», как они в шутку называли его до того, как Бен укрылся на конспиративной квартире вместе с ним.

Твою мать. Не надо было подпускать Бена с его большим сердцем к этому делу. Эмоциональная вовлеченность агента всегда сулит неприятности.

По невидяще смотрел прямо перед собой, сидя в машине с выключенным двигателем. Влажный февральский холод медленно пробирал его до костей. В голове крутился совсем другой день и другое время суток.

«Он выглядел таким удивленным, когда осознал, что его сейчас убьют…»

В то время фраза показалась По странной, но они находились в самой гуще событий. И с тех пор ему не давала покоя еще одна странность:

Как киллер нашел их?

Да, за ними охотились, но По знал, что ФБР всегда было на несколько шагов впереди. Пока внезапно прямо у нужного окна не появился киллер.

Еще одно полузабытое воспоминание всплыло с удивительной четкостью.

«Кажется, рация вывалилась от всех этих телодвижений», — проворчал Бен по дороге к «Превосходству», пытаясь заглянуть под сиденье. Во всяком случае, так послышалось По из-за шума мотора мчащейся машины и бешеного писка собственной рации. Но рация Бена лежала в переднем кармане жилета. На самом деле прозвучало слово «телефон».

Похоже, этот идиот взял с собой телефон на конспиративную квартиру. Телефоны — это опасность, их можно взломать или вставить в них жучок.

— Или, — По замер, — что, если сам Хакс и слил информацию киллеру? Что, если Хакс специально открыл окно, чтобы убить Бена и позволить себя «похитить»? Но зачем ему это?

Если только…

Он помнил все улики наизусть. Два дня назад он лично отправил их в архив нераскрытых дел. На записи с камер, сделанной в ночь убийства Брендола Хакса, не обнаружили никаких следов вмешательства.

Но не существовало способа точно установить, что запись не редактировали. В домашней системе камер в особняке Хакса не использовалась цифровая печать на отдельных файлах с временными отметками.

Что, если молодой Хакс убил собственного отца, чтобы получить контроль над Первым Орденом, и использовал полицию, чтобы обезопасить себя и дождаться, пока ФБР сделает за него грязную работу: арестует всех, кто мешает Хаксу?

А затем, решив, что его план удался, позвонил своему человеку — чтобы его вытащили, прислав «киллера». Но он просчитался. Точно так же, как все сбросили со счетов молодого слабака-сына, он сам не принял в расчет дряхлого, больного бухгалтера.

Из транса По вывел звук шагов рядом с машиной. Миниатюрная пожилая, но изысканно одетая женщина приближалась к обшарпанной двери здания, хмуро разглядывая окна второго этажа. Окна Бена. Что-то в ее лице казалось смутно знакомым: темные глаза, упрямый разлет бровей. Недолго думая По выскочил из машины.

— Миссис Соло?

Она расправила плечи, окинув По надменным взглядом с ног до головы, и, что бы она ни искала, оскорбленное выражение на ее лице сменилось легкой усмешкой.

— Похоже, мой сын, как всегда, не был откровенен, рассказывая о себе, — сказала она спокойным, удивительно мягким голосом. — Я Лея Органа, мистер Соло — мой покойный бывший муж. А вы бывший коллега Бена, не так ли?

— По Дэмерон, мэм, — представился он, внутренне поежившись. Фамилия Органа определенно казалась знакомой.

— Мистер Дэмерон, — она едва заметно приветственно кивнула, — может, вы знаете, где мой сын? — В благовоспитанном тоне послышались тревожные нотки: — Он не отвечает на мои звонки.

— На мои тоже, — По чуть не выругался. — И я только что понял нечто ужасное.

**~*~**

Они сидели в маленьком холодном кабинете рядом с подвалом архива. Органа сжимала в ладонях стаканчик с нетронутым кофе, а на мониторе компьютера перед ними воспроизводилась запись с камеры Бена, сделанная в день штурма «Превосходства».

— Видите ли, когда мы вошли, мы, конечно, ожидали, что у Сноука будет охрана. Но маленькая армия, которую он там собрал, все равно на какие-то секунды застала нас врасплох.

Он увидел, как зернистое, подрагивающее изображение его самого упало после выстрела в руку, и вздрогнул.

— А потом мы поняли, что кто-то опередил нас. — Камера скользнула по двум телам в костюмах и Бену, который быстро осмотрел их, прежде чем вернуться к По. — Мы подумали, что в перевороте в Первом Ордене участвовало больше заинтересованных сторон, поскольку считали, что Хакса из нашей машины похитил Сноук. Но теперь я в этом не уверен.

Он поставил запись на паузу, лихорадочно размышляя:

— Видеорегистратор. В машине стоял видеорегистратор. Я не просматривал запись, лежал в больнице, он должен быть здесь… — Порывшись в коробке, он быстро нашел еще одну карту памяти.

— Вы думаете, что Армитаж Хакс спланировал собственное похищение, чтобы добраться до Сноука раньше ФБР и устранить последнюю угрозу, — медленно произнесла Органа.

— Ага, — согласился По, наблюдая за искаженным изображением с видеорегистратора.

Он смотрел, как в машину врезались и ту развернуло, увидел другую машину, остановившуюся прямо на границе обзора камеры, ее черные, тонированные стекла, — вздрогнул, когда красные капли брызнули на ветровое стекло, — и на самом краю изображения он заметил фигуру. Мимолетно, всего на секунду, — кого-то, обошедшего машину нападавших, чтобы сесть обратно на водительское сиденье. Он перемотал запись и поставил ее на паузу.

Высокая блондинка в элегантном сером костюме. Таком же, как на телах в коридоре офиса Сноука.

— Она была водителем, но ее тела там не нашли. Возможно, она ждала в машине где-то около башни, — заметила Органа.

По с силой стукнул кулаком по бедру.

— Черт, я ее знаю! — воскликнул он. По вспомнил ту высокую, элегантную и равнодушную студентку юридического факультета, которую он кратко опросил, когда она сообщила, что ее сосед не вернулся с рождественских каникул. Он рассказал об этом миссис Органе. Что никто не додумался проверить ее еще раз, ведь она, очевидно, находилась на расстоянии в несколько тысяч миль отсюда.

— Но как она узнала, где и когда его искать? — Органа, нахмурившись, покачала головой. — Вы сказали, что младший Хакс несколько недель провел с вами.

— Думаю, он украл у Бена телефон, — горько рассмеялся По. — Перед тем, как мы поехали, Бен коротко его обнял. Я даже не знал, что у него есть телефон, я сопоставил факты только сегодня утром. Он не должен был брать телефон на работу!

Лея Органа кашлянула:

— Боюсь, это моя вина. Но я не ожидала, что Бен возьмет его туда, куда не должен.

Она слабо улыбнулась:

— Я могу дать вам номер. На мои звонки он не отвечает, но, возможно, возьмет трубку, если увидит, что звоните вы.

По молча набрал номер и нажал на кнопку вызова. Нет ответа. Он не стал сбрасывать вызов и, снова повернувшись к монитору, включил запись из «Превосходства».

Бледный как полотно Армитаж стоял, слегка обмякнув в руках Сноука, приставившего к его горлу лезвие.

— Предположим, Хакс добрался до башни, но его люди не смогли пробиться сквозь мини-армию. А Сноук понял, что Хакс — его билет наружу.

— Но тогда зачем пытаться убить его? Бен сказал, что, если бы он не застрелил Сноука, тот перерезал бы Хаксу горло, — пробормотала Органа. 

По с ней согласился. В действиях Сноука отсутствовал всякий смысл. Хакс был его единственным заложником. Зачем убивать его так рано?

Сноук на записи хвастался, дразнил и угрожал, пока резко не остановился: «…и я могу рассказать вам все об этом маленьком…»

По моргнул. Остановил запись и отмотал на секунду назад. Увеличил изображение и снова включил запись.

Вот оно! Движение челюсти Армитажа. И он слегка перенес свой вес вперед. Этого хватило, чтобы лезвие задело кожу, — и показалась кровь. Двигался не Сноук, а Хакс.

Сноука убил выстрел Бена, но с тем же успехом Армитаж Хакс мог сам нажать на спусковой крючок.

Органа широко распахнутыми глазами смотрела запись. По был уверен, что она тоже это заметила. Локоть Хакса внезапно дернулся вверх: не замеченный среди взмахов руками и криков, но явно направляющий труп Сноука — чтобы тот упал на террариум и разбил лампу, которая подожгла все папки.

— Это был он, — выдохнул По. — Все это время.

И теперь Армитаж Хакс исчез, получив новую личность. По готов был поставить на кон свои ботинки, что, обратившись в программу по защите свидетелей, он обнаружит куратора Хакса погибшим. Вероятно, в абсолютно не связанной с этим делом автокатастрофе. А Хакса — вновь исчезнувшим.

Телефон на столе По запищал, сигнализируя о новом сообщении. У По секунда ушла на то, чтобы понять, что это значит. Он схватил телефон и дрожащим пальцем коснулся экрана. Органа не дыша наблюдала за ним.

«Не беспокойтесь о Бене, агент Дэмерон. Я позабочусь о своей собственности».


End file.
